


Break at work

by Betta3x9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Incest Kink, Jealous Dean, Jealousy, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Dean Winchester, Season/Series 02, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: A volte, mentre camminano affiancati per le strade sempre uguali di una qualsiasi cittadina di cui dimenticheranno il nome subito dopo averla lasciata, Sam prende la mano di Dean e vanno così, come una coppia qualunque a cui non scorra lo stesso sangue nelle vene; e se la gente nota le loro dita intrecciate non pensafratelli,ma soltantoinnamorati. A volte, fuori dai bar, Dean spinge Sam contro uno dei muri meno illuminati - ma pur sempre all'aperto - per baciarlo; il solo pensiero che chiunque possa vederli senza avere nessuna idea di cosa siano l'uno per l'altro lo fa sentire felice in modi che non sa spiegarsi.Eppure, in quasi ogni città Sam sorride e dice "Io sono Sam e questo è mio fratello Dean", perché qualsiasi direzione prenda il loro legame, prima di qualsiasi altra cosa sonofratelli- ed è la radice stessa del desiderio pressante che li spinge nello stesso letto.





	Break at work

**Author's Note:**

> [Scritta per la kink challenge del gruppo WCCS]
> 
>  
> 
> Per Vittoria.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> E' ambientata da qualche parte durante la seconda serie; non tanto per esigenze di trama, ma perché volevo immaginare Sam e Dean ancora senza grossi pesi sulle spalle.
> 
>  
> 
> ****

  
La donna aveva detto di chiamarsi Ellis.  
Quando erano andati a bussare alla porta con la targetta con sù il suo cognome, li aveva accolti nell'ufficio modesto, ma luminoso e ordinato. _Posso offrirvi qualcosa, agenti?_ \- aveva chiesto, sorridente e senza tradire il nervosismo usuale dei testimoni nei casi di omicidio.

 

 _George? Eravamo vicini di casa da anni, ma non lo conoscevo bene. No, era da solo quando l'ho visto uscire._ Dean annuisce, pensando a George Porter, proprietario di un piccolo negozio di cianfrusaglie due strade più avanti e ultima vittima di un lupo mannaro dalle abitudini alimentari selettive, visto che le sparizioni sono concentrate nel raggio di un chilometro al massimo.

L'interesse di Ellis, ventotto anni e una laurea in giurisprudenza sfruttata mettendo sù uno studio di cause civili, sembra essere focalizzato su Sam.  
"Agente, mi chiedevo se forse non sarebbe meglio ripassare i dettagli della mia testimonianza quando ha un momento libero. Magari a pranzo. O a cena". Ellis sorride, sbattendo le palpebre più del necessario.  
Una parte di Dean trova quasi divertente il modo in cui suo fratello cerchi di mantenere un'espressione a metà tra l'autoritario e il simpatetico; l'altra parte (la quasi totalità, a dire il vero), vorrebbe soltanto digrignare i denti e suggerire all _'adorabile_ Ellis di andare a farsi fottere perché Sam è già preso, _grazie tante._  
"Ergh - sicuramente è una buona idea, purtroppo - ", sente dire Sam, incespicando sulle parole.  
_"Purtroppo_ le nostre indagini non ci concedono pause", lo interrompe Dean, assegnandosi un mucchio di punti per aver mantenuto un tono quasi perfettamente professionale.  
L'espressione dispiaciuta di Ellis è una delle cose più soddisfacenti della giornata.

"Grazie, per il suo tempo", dice Sam, riuscendo a sembrare perfettamente comprensivo. "Se le verrà in mente altro, ci chiami", aggiunge, come fanno sempre, allungando il biglietto da visita con il numero di uno dei telefoni usa e getta che si trova chiuso nel cruscotto dell'Impala.  
Appena la porta si chiude alle loro spalle, Dean dice, deciso: "Da questa parte" e Sam, nonostante un'occhiata perplessa, lo segue.  
"Qui dentro", dice Dean, bruscamente, aprendo la porta del bagno degli uomini e spingendo suo fratello dentro.  
"Dean, cosa -" inizia Sam, ma Dean fa scorrere lo sguardo sulla stanza: accanto ai lavandini non c'è nessuno e le porte dei tre bagni sono socchiuse: il posto è vuoto. "Qui", dice, con una nota decisa nella voce, spingendo suo fratello dentro uno dei cubicoli con solo il wc, senza preoccuparsi di bloccare la porta dietro di sé.  
Il bagno è accettabilmente pulito e fortunatamente c'è abbastanza spazio per premere Sam contro la parete rivestita di piastrelle. "Ti ha dato così fastidio Ellis?", chiede divertito suo fratello, facendo scivolare le dita nei passanti dei pantaloni di Dean e tirandolo a sé. "Lo sai che non la rivedrò più dopo questo caso, vero?", aggiunge, con voce gentile, come se quello fosse il vero problema.

Nonostante non abbiano mai messo in chiaro cosa sia _esattamente_ quello che hanno e nè si siano mai promessi di non passare la notte con nessun altro, Dean conosce Sam e sa che non lo tradirebbe in nessun modo, nè come fratello, nè come amante.  
_E' soltanto che..._ Sono passati appena due anni da quando Sam ha lasciato il suo appartamento al college, per seguirlo in cerca di loro padre - e non si illude che suo fratello non rimpianga il futuro che non ha mai avuto: in un'altra vita, Sam avrebbe avuto uno studio non molto diverso da quello di Ellis e una donna come lei, forse.  
Immagina Sam accanto a decine di donne simili - intelligenti e belle - e a tutto quello che suo fratello non ha mai potuto avere e si chiede come Sam possa pensare che la sua sia semplice gelosia, quando non è nient'altro che crudo bisogno di avere suo fratello al proprio fianco - _sulla strada, nell'Impala, a caccia, e stretto accanto a sé nella notte -_ per il resto della sua vita, e niente, _assolutamente niente,_ lo spaventa di più dell'idea che un giorno Sam possa voltargli le spalle e tornare alla vita che aveva scelto, alla staccionata bianca e alla moglie perfetta - e quando vede donne come Ellis sorridere a suo fratello, una parte di lui è terrorizzata dall'idea che Sam possa ricordare. _Scusa, Dean, devo andare. Capisci, vero?_ \- può quasi immaginarlo dirgli - _Lo sapevamo entrambi che non poteva durare, no?_  
Sa che la sua vita è un conto alla rovescia fino al giorno in cui Sam deciderà di fare le valige e allontanarsi dalla caccia e dalla follia e dalla solitudine che sarà il resto della vita di Dean.

  
"Non la vedrò più", sta ripetendo Sam, con voce gentile. "Sono qui", continua, facendo scivolare le mani sotto la camicia bianca e accarezzandogli la schiena, per rassicurarlo.  
Dean sospira e si concede per un attimo di sentire su di sé il peso leggero delle dita sotto i suoi vestiti, prima di lasciarsi cadere in ginocchio e appoggiare le mani sui fianchi di suo fratello. Avvicina il viso al cavallo dei pantaloni di Sam e, solo in quel momento, alza lo sguardo.  
Sam si sta mordendo le labbra. Lo sente tremare leggermente, sotto le dita.  
Sorride e strofina il viso sul tessuto teso, come un gatto. "Dean!", sibila l'altro, lanciando un'occhiata verso la porta del bagno rimasta socchiusa.  
Può sentire, con la guancia appoggiata sulla stoffa tesa dei pantaloni, l'erezione di suo fratello indurirsi sempre di più.  
"Che c'è, Sammy, hai paura che qualcuno possa entrare?", chiede, cercando di suonare noncurante, come se stesse discutendo del tempo. "Non preoccuparti: basta che tu trattenga i tuoi soliti gemiti da ragazza, e nessuno ci noterà. Probabilmente", fa scorrere le mani sulla vita, fino alla fibbia della cintura, che apre facilmente, visto che Sam gliel'ha fregata dal suo borsone quella stessa mattina. _Certi fratelli non hanno nessun concetto di proprietà -_ pensa, divertito, abbassandogli la zip e appoggiando la mano sul pene eretto ancora dentro gli slip.  
"O magari ti piacerebbe che qualcuno entrasse e ti vedesse con il cazzo nella mia bocca, eh, Sammy?", sussurra Dean e, nonostante sia perfettamente conscio dell'effetto della sua frase, non può far a meno di ghignare divertito, quando vede suo fratello mordersi le mani, nel tentativo disperato di attutire il gemito che gli artiglia la gola. "Piano, Sammy, respira, è solo un pompino", dice, prima di abbassargli con un solo movimento pantaloni e slip e liberare il pene quasi del tutto eretto.

  
In piena onestà, i pompini non sono esattamente la parte preferita di Dean, almeno non quando è _lui_ a trovarsi in ginocchio; ma la vista di Sam, con gli occhi lucidi, che già fatica a trattenere i gemiti senza che abbia fatto niente più che toccarlo attraverso i pantaloni, è una vista così eccitante da costringerlo a prendersi una pausa per infilarsi una mano nei suoi stessi boxer e sistemarsi.

  
Sam abbassa gli occhi e lo guarda, allontanando le mani dalla bocca.  
"Dean, ti prego, _mettitelo in bocca_ \- " e Dean, _che non è mai stato capace a negare nulla al suo fratellino, soprattutto quando la chiede in modo così educato,_ abbassa la testa e fa scorrere la lingua sull'intera lunghezza, dalla base, fino alla punta lucida e rosata.  
"Cazzo", geme Sam, sbattendo la testa sulle piastrelle bianche. "Sei così bravo a succhiarlo-", aggiunge con tono sognante e la testa gettata all'indietro. Dean non può vedere il suo viso, ma immagina che abbia gli occhi chiusi.  
Nel momento in cui affonda la testa verso il suo pube, prendendo in bocca l'erezione fin quasi in gola, Sam geme piano e apre gli occhi di scatto, cercando di controllare il respiro. "Dean Winchester: professione cacciatore e succhiacazzi", dice a bassa voce, divertito, appoggiando una mano sulla testa di Dean e facendo scivolare le dita tra i capelli corti. Non ottiene nessuna risposta da suo fratello, che si limita ad alzare e abbassare nuovamente la testa, lasciando che l'erezione gli colpisca il palato e ancora più giù, quasi fino in gola; lo fa scivolare fuori quanto basta per non soffocare, mentre stringe con la mano destra la base dell'erezione, che non riesce a prendere in bocca.

  
Dean non lo chiamerebbe un _kink,_ non di per sé, ma ogni volta che si trova in ginocchio cercando di prendere in bocca il più possibile dell'erezione di Sam, si ritrova ad ammirarne la lunghezza decisamente sopra la media e la larghezza perfetta. _'Non c'è da meravigliarsi se lo chiamo sasquatch',_ pensa, con una punta di divertimento, considerando per l'ennesima volta come Sam sia più che proporzionato. Il pensiero gli provoca un'ondata di eccitazione tra le gambe e l'orgoglio da fratello maggiore che gli solletica il petto. _Ha decisamente qualcosa che non va nel cervello, ma in questo preciso momento, non gli importa._

  
Sam geme e abbassa lo sguardo sul punto in cui la sua erezione scivola ritmicamente nella bocca di suo fratello e Dean può sentire il guizzo di eccitazione di Sam alla vista, nel modo in cui il cazzo si contrae sotto la sua lingua.  
"Dean, dai, _dai_...", borbotta Sam con una punta di disperazione, passando le dita tra i capelli corti del fratello. Può quasi sentirlo resistere all'impulso di premere la sua testa verso il basso e costringerlo a prenderlo nuovamente tutto in bocca. _E' sempre un gentleman in simili circostanze_ , pensa, divertito.

  
Apre la bocca e si lascia scivolare l'erezione dalle labbra e si alza in piedi lentamente, spingendo suo fratello contro il muro con il peso del suo corpo per, _finalmente_ , baciarlo.  
Sam piega la testa di lato e spinge la lingua nella sua bocca, lasciandosi maneggiare senza nessuna protesta. Dean cattura il labbro inferiore tra i denti e inizia a succhiarlo e morderlo, mentre suo fratello geme e preme il bacino contro la sua gamba, strusciando l'erezione ancora lucida di saliva contro i pantaloni di Dean.  
"Ehi, ehi, piano, mi sporchi tutti i pantaloni -", commenta divertito.  
"Come - come se non fossi stato in ginocchio in un cesso pubblico fino - " non riesce a finire la frase perché Dean approfitta della distrazione di Sam per baciarlo nuovamente. "Devo venire-", mormora, appena il bacio finisce. "Dai, fammi venire - "  
"Certo, Sammy - ", dice, con un tono profondo come le fusa di un gatto e, senza nemmeno abbassare lo sguardo, fa scivolare le mani tra le gambe di suo fratello, senza sfiorare il pene arrossato ed eretto, fino ad afferrare un bordo degli slip abbassati e stropicciati, e tirarli sù.  
"Dean, cosa - ", farfuglia Sam. "Cosa stai facendo?", dice, preso alla sprovvista.  
"Cosa ti sembra che stia facendo, Sammy?", il tono di Dean è divertito. "Ti sto rendendo presentabile". Accompagna le parole con una pacca amichevole sulla spalla.  
Sam sibila alla sensazione della stoffa sulla sua erezione. "Non vorrai lasciarmi così - "  
"Ma Sam, c'è una porta aperta, potrebbe entrare chiunque!", Dean si sforza di mantenere un tono convincente e impassibile, probabilmente con scarsi risultati. Quando solleva la zip dei pantaloni di suoi fratello, questi sibila, ancora sensibile. "Non capisco, se non vuoi finire, lo faccio io - ", sta dicendo Sam, confuso, ma Dean gli afferra il polso della mano destra e lo tiene fermo lungo il fianco. "No. Te lo proibisco".

  
E' un tentativo, Dean non sa per certo come potrebbe reagire Sam - una parte di lui teme che suo fratello possa scoppiare a ridere e scrollarsi la stretta di dosso, ma Sam - _il suo splendido fratellino_ \- alza lo sguardo e qualcosa nell'espressione autoritaria di Dean lo fa rabbrividire. "Okay", sussurra, alla fine, con gli occhi dalle pupille dilatate fissi sul suo viso. "Okay", ripete, senza cercare di liberarsi dalla stretta.

  
"Bene", sorride Dean, lasciandolo andare. "Se farai il bravo, quando torniamo al motel ti scoperò per tutto il tempo che voglio e solo alla fine ti lascerò venire. Dopotutto, ti ho promesso che ti farò venire, no?". La sua voce è bassa e vibrante.  
Sam, per qualche momento sembra incapace di processare le parole e si limita a fissarlo, prima di gemere e far scivolare una mano tra le sue gambe - ma Dean la blocca prima che possa premere sulla stoffa tesa del cavallo dei pantaloni. "Ho detto di no".  
"Okay", ripete nuovamente Sam, annuendo, come se fosse incapace di formulare un'intera frase.  
Dean cerca di appiattire le pieghe della sua camicia dandogli qualche colpetto con il palmo della mano, prima di passarsi le dita tra i capelli e decidere che cercare di non sembrare qualcuno che ha appena succhiato il cazzo a suo fratello minore in un bagno pubblico è impossibile - non senza un ferro da stiro e uno smacchiante. Non che gli importi particolarmente ( _eccetto il dettaglio sulla parentela, ma probabilmente quello potrebbe essere colto solo da un occhio particolarmente esperto o familiare)._  
"Andiamo via da qui", dice, senza lasciare andare la mano di Sam.  
"Ottima idea"

  
Spalancano la porta rimasta socchiusa e Dean constata con soddisfazione che il bagno sia ancora deserto. Per quanto possa essere eccitante la _possibilità_ che qualcuno possa vederli, non sempre farsi cogliere sul fatto può essere il miglior corso d'azione, specialmente quando cercano di farsi passare per agenti del FBI.

  
Nel corridoio, Sam lascia andare la sua mano senza incrociare lo sguardo. Le labbra di Dean si sollevano in un sorrisino divertito quando nota il modo in cui suo fratello cammina curvo e quasi appallottolato su se stesso, come se cercasse di apparire il più piccolo possibile, per distogliere l'attenzione dall'erezione che tende la stoffa dei suoi pantaloni. Il rossore sul viso di Sam è una delle cose più attraenti che abbia mai visto - sente il desiderio di fermare suo fratello e baciarlo, lì, nel mezzo del corridoio, come una necessità fisica; ma si limita ad avvicinarsi il più possibile al suo fianco e a lasciare che le loro braccia e le loro spalle si sfriorino mentre camminano, come se fossero semplici partner o semplici fratelli e non entrambe le cose e altro ancora.

 

 

L'Impala è parcheggiata di fronte all'edificio e sotto il sole risplende lucida come un gioiello. Dean non si ferma ad ammirarne la vista, ma estrare la chiave dalla tasca e sblocca le portiere, per scivolare subito nel posto di guida. Sente Sam fare altrettanto, dal lato del passeggero.  
" _Sammy -_ "  
"Aspetta, non qui". Suo fratello sta guardando dal finestrino verso un gruppo di donne a un paio di metri da loro, ferme nel bel mezzo della strada, a parlare chissà di cosa.  
Dean mette in moto, senza darsi la pena di discutere.

 

La loro vita è sempre stata un groviglio di segreti per il mondo esterno: arrivano in città e raccontano di essere agenti FBI, poliziotti, e cento altre cose che non sono; si presentano con nomi che non sono loro e raccontano storie inventate. Alla fine di tutto, caricano nuovamente le loro vite nell'Impala e ripartono. Non è mai stato un problema mentire, non per i Winchester, l'esatta natura della loro relazione è solo un altro degli infiniti segreti che mantengono.  
Il loro è un mondo ristretto a due persone, e l'unica verità che importa è quella che si raccontano l'un l'altro.

  
\- _Nonostante questo_ \- a volte, mentre camminano affiancati per le strade sempre uguali di una qualsiasi cittadina di cui dimenticheranno il nome subito dopo averla lasciata, Sam prende la mano di Dean e vanno così, come una coppia qualunque a cui non scorra lo stesso sangue nelle vene; e se la gente nota le loro dita intrecciate non pensa _fratelli,_ ma soltanto _innamorati_. A volte, fuori dai bar, Dean spinge Sam contro uno dei muri meno illuminati - ma pur sempre all'aperto - per baciarlo; il solo pensiero che chiunque possa vederli senza avere nessuna idea di cosa siano l'uno per l'altro lo fa sentire felice in modi che non sa spiegarsi.

  
Eppure, in quasi ogni città Sam sorride e dice " _Io sono Sam e questo è mio fratello Dean_ ", perché qualsiasi direzione prenda il loro legame, prima di qualsiasi altra cosa sono _fratelli_ \- ed è la radice stessa del desiderio pressante che li spinge nello stesso letto.

 

 

 

  
Quando Dean parcheggia in uno dei tanti posti vuoti davanti alla loro camera di motel, Sam non aspetta nemmeno che il motore sia spento prima di aprire lo sportello e scendere.  
"Che c'è, Sammy, impaziente?"  
Suo fratello alza gli occhi al cielo senza rispondergli, ma non riesce a nascondere il rossore che gli colora il viso e le punte delle orecchie. Dean vorrebbe allungarsi e baciarlo.  
Allunga il passo e va ad aprire la porta della loro camera. Appena Sam entra, chiude la porta con un calcio.

C'è un momento in cui restano immobili, uno di fianco all'altro accanto, prima che Sam prenda il suo viso tra le mani e lo baci.

  
Sam lo bacia sempre lentamente, esporandolo con la lingua e i denti, come se l'azione richiedesse tutta la sua attenzione. Dean lo _adora_ \- sente il piacere risalirgli lo stomaco come tante bollicine di champagne.

  
Quando apre gli occhi, è come se qualcosa scattasse.  
"Dean" -  
Sam si lascia spingere verso il letto matrimoniale nel mezzo della stanza, fino a che non sente il materasso premergli contro le gambe e si lascia cadere seduto.  
"Direi che è il caso di togliersi questi vestiti, eh, Sammy?", Dean si china su suo fratello, scioglie il nodo della cravatta e inizia a sbottonargli la camicia, un bottone dietro l'altro - e nonostante il gesto sia intimo e familiare, sorprendentemente _non c'è nulla di sessuale_ \- è come se per un attimo entrambi riprendessero fiato nei gesti ripetuti centinaia di volte, quando Sam era un bambino troppo piccolo per cambiarsi da solo e Dean lo aiutava, allacciandogli le scarpe o sbottonandogli le magliette e i pantaloni.

  
Ma sotto le sue mani, non c'è più un bambino, e quando l'ultimo bottone viene aperto, Dean fa scivolare la mano sotto la camicia, per accarezzare la pelle liscia e calda. Sam socchiude gli occhi e getta all'indietro la testa, sospirando contento. Per un attimo Dean vorrebbe chinarsi per mordere e leccare la pelle morbida del collo; invece si inginocchia davanti a Sam e inizia a sbottonargli i pantaloni.

  
"Ho come un deja-vù", borbotta Sam, senza aprire gli occhi.  
"Dovresti ringraziarmi: oggi le mie ginocchia hanno visto un bagno pubblico e anche questa moquette che ha talmente tante macchie che non mi sorprenderei avessero ammazzato qualcuno in questa stanza"  
"Ringraziarti per avermi fatto camminare in un corridoio pieno di gente con un'erezione nei pantaloni? Davvero, Dean?"  
"Ehi, non mi sto sentendo apprezzato!"  
"Continua quello che stai facendo e ti apprezzerò davvero moltissimo -"  
Dean sbuffa divertito, prima di tornare a dedicarsi ai pantaloni del fratello.  
"Alza il culo, Sammy, così tolgo questi", dice, strattonando i pantaloni.  
"Aspetta, le scarpe - "  
"Faccio io".  
Dean china la testa verso il pavimento e inizia a sciogliere i lacci delle scarpe del fratello, in un'immagine di apparente sottomissione. Quasi riesce a sentire il peso dello sguardo di Sam su di sé.  
Quando finisce di districare i lacci, sfila le scarpe e le appoggia da un lato, l'una accanto all'altra.  
"Dean, non devi - ", dice suo fratello, quando fa per sfilargli i calzini.  
"Ho toccato cose peggiori di un paio di calzini sudati", ride, ma il piede di Sam nel suo grembo è asciutto e familiare. "Tipo questa moquette".  
"Se la trovi così rivoltante, perché non vieni qui sul letto?", chiede Sam, alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma dando dei colpetti sul materasso accanto a sé.  
"Arrivo", ghigna Dean, ma non si alza; invece si sporge verso Sam e gli strattona i pantaloni, finché non alza il bacino per dargli modo di sfilarli completamente. "Meglio", annuisce soddisfatto, alla vista di suo fratello disteso sul letto con niente più di una camicia completamente sbottonata e gli slip tesi oscenamente dal pene completamente eretto. "Molto meglio", dice, sfilandosi la cravatta - senza gettarla da parte insieme agli altri vestiti.  
"Alza le braccia, Sammy". Per un attimo suo fratello sembra confuso dalla richiesta, ma poi lo sguardo gli cade sulla cravatta ancora tra le mani di Dean e avvicina i polsi alla testata del letto, senza fiatare.  
Dean si sfila le scarpe e, ancora del tutto vestito, sale sul letto e accarezza la pelle morbida sui polsi di Sam e i palmi aperti come in una preghiera, prima di avvolgerli nella cravatta e legarli alle sbarre di ferro della testata del letto. Dà un'ultima stretta per testare il nodo, e poi abbassa lo sguardo per ammirare, finalmente, l'immagine _perfetta_ , di suo fratello, legato, con gli occhi socchiusi e le gambe aperte. "Sammy - " sospira, abbassandosi a baciare il petto definito e nudo sotto di sé.  
"Sei ancora vestito -"  
"Non sarà un problema", dice Dean, senza far segno di volersi sbottonare la camicia o sfilare i pantaloni.  
"Allora non pensavi di - ?"  
"Di _cosa_ , Sammy? Dillo", dice, chinandosi sul fratello, per strusciare la propria erezione ormai quasi dolorosamente tesa, contro la coscia nuda dell'altro.  
"Non pensavi di impalarti sul mio cazzo?"  
"Ho promesso di scoparti, no? E poi è il mio turno"  
Sam sbuffa divertito, ma Dean sente l'erezione di suo fratello contrarsi alle sue parole.  
"Allora, cosa aspetti?"  
"Ci sentiamo autoritari, eh, Sammy?", dice Dean, scendendo dal letto per raggiungere uno dei borsoni gettati in un angolo della stanza e pescare il lubrificante.  
"So solo che se non ti sbrighi a scoparmi, potrei esplodere"  
"Ah sì?", mormora Dean, fingendosi distratto dal tubo che ha tra le mani.  
"Sì. Il giochetto nel bagno di prima non mi è piaciuto _affatto_ "  
"Oh, non saprei, a me sembrava proprio che ti piacesse"  
"In ogni caso, sbrigati o stasera dormirai sul divano"  
"Ehi! Non c'è nessun divano in questa stanza!"  
"Non è un mio problema"  
"Avrei dovuto imbavagliarti", borbotta Dean, cercando di non sembrare divertito e fallendo miseramente.

  
Raggiunge il letto e si siede sul bordo, aprendo la confezione di lubrificante e versandosene una generosa dose sulle dita.  
Con l'altra mano, sfila gli slip di suo fratello, liberando l'erezione assolutamente perfetta. Avvicina il viso e bacia la punta lucida, mentre con l'indice ricoperto di librificante scivola tra i glutei di Sam e lo penetra.  
Sam geme e abbassa la testa per guardarlo, mentre Dean segue con la lingua una delle vene in rilievo per tutta la lunghezza dell'erezione e, senza dare nessun avviso, fa scivolare un altro dito insieme al primo.

  
"Te lo dico: se te lo metti in bocca, rischio di venire in tre secondi netti".  
"Non avevi già passato questa fase della pubertà, Sammy?"  
" _Fottiti_ "  
Dean solleva la testa e si limita a guardare il viso arrossato di suo fratello, mentre lo penetra lentamente, _ancora e ancora_ , con due dita. Sente la muscolatura rilassarsi a ogni affondo.  
Arrangiandosi con una mano sola, Dean apre la zip dei propri pantaloni e, senza togliersi i vestiti, abbassa i suoi boxer quanto basta per liberare l'erezione.  
Il sollievo di non essere più costretto dalla stoffa, lo fa sospirare di piacere.  
"Sono pronto, _dai_ "  
"Giuro, Sam, a sentire come parli sembra che sia io quello legato al letto"  
Sam ride, divertito e accaldato, senza smettere di muovere il bacino al ritmo delle dita nel suo culo. "Tanto so che ti piace così", dice: "Se fossi completamente sottomesso non ti divertiresti". Dean non si prende la pena di discutere perché è vero.  
Tira fuori le dita e afferra nuovamente il tubo di lubrificante rimasto aperto sul letto e se ne versa in abbondanza sul pene eretto, per poi spalmarlo velocemente, senza soffermarsi a toccarsi.  
"Sei pronto, Sammy?"  
"Io ero pronto mezz'ora fa, aspettiavo solo te", lo stuzzica Sam, senza riuscire a nascondere il respiro accelerato, aprendo un po' di più le gambe e inclinando il bacino.  
Dean scivola dentro di lui quasi fino in fondo.  
"Cazzo", geme Sam, irrigidendosi.  
"Rilassati", sussurra Dean senza muoversi e abbassandosi a baciare le labbra socchiuse sotto di sé. Suo fratello sospira e si lascia baciare, rilassandosi poco a poco.

  
Dopo un attimo, Dean inizia a muoversi lentamente, dentro e fuori, arrivando a penetrarlo fino ai testicoli. "Merda", geme, chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Sam.  
"Decisamente non un mio kink"  
Dean sbuffa divertito e inizia a scoparlo con un ritmo costante. "Mi lasci fare tutto il lavoro, uhm?", chiede, osservando suo fratello disteso e immobile, mentre si lascia scopare con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta, come se stesse avendo una rivelazione.  
"Non so se hai notato, ma sono un attimo legato, qui"  
Dean cerca di ridere, ma l'immagine dei polsi stretti e legati insieme contro le sbarre di metallo è così eccitante che non può fare altro che spingere con un colpo quasi violento dentro di Sam. Geme e non trova nessuna parola.  
"Cazzo, Dean, ancora"  
E Dean ubbidisce, come fa sempre, quando suo fratello ha bisogno di qualcosa e inizia a penetrarlo quasi con brutalità, _ancora e ancora,_ finché sente il respiro di Sam incepparsi e la sensazione di calore e bagnato quando viene contro il suo stomaco.  
"Cazzo", ripete suo fratello, cercando di riprendere fiato.  
Dean sente l'orgasmo dietro l'angolo e non può immaginare di fermarsi proprio adesso. "Sam, _Sammy,_ posso finire, vero?", e c'è una nota di disperazione nella voce, mentre cerca di impedirsi di affondare di nuovo dentro di lui.  
"Sì, certo, vieni", dice, spingendo i fianchi verso l'altro, completamente aperto ed esposto -  
Dean non risponde, ma chiude gli occhi e appoggia la fronte contro quella di Sam e si lascia andare, senza controllare le ultime spinte, mentre sente l'orgasmo avvicinarsi e travolgerlo - _e continua a penetrarlo ancora e ancora,_ mentre viene, rabbrividendo dal piacere.

  
Il corpo di Sam sotto di lui è come un'ancora che lo tiene fermo, mentre cerca di ricordarsi come fare a respirare.  
E poi suo fratello lo bacia, di nuovo, senza nessuna fretta e Dean non ha bisogno di nient'altro.

 

  
Pensa distrattamente a tutte quelle persone che vagano per la Terra in cerca di qualcosa che li renda felici o che dia un senso al loro schifo di vita - mentre Dean ha trovato nel posto più improbabile e perfetto la sua felicità. _E' stato fortunato,_ pensa, continuando a baciare Sam.

 


End file.
